This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/095,061, entitled “Energy Harvesting Components And Devices,” Ser. No. 15/095,063, entitled “Methods For Fabrication, Manufacture And Production Of Energy Harvesting Components And Devices,” and Ser. No. 15/095,066, entitled “Devices And Systems Incorporating Energy Harvesting Components/Devices As Autonomous Energy Sources And As Energy Supplementation, And Methods for Producing Devices And Systems Incorporating Energy Harvesting Components/Devices,” each of which was filed on Apr. 9, 2016, a same date as this application, and the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.